My Addiction
by HiOhio13
Summary: In the beginning of mating season, Raphael finds a solution to the problem that has him driven insane. Raph/Oc. This story contains quite a bit of adult material, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

"Forget this!" Raphael growled in frustration at the practice dummy, throwing his Sai down. His brothers watched as he stalked off for the fifth time today.

It was only a few days into mating season and with his all ready aggressive demeanor the red banned turtle was taking it the hardest. All he wanted to do was fight, which wasn't any different from normal but now he wanted a prize at the end. The same thing happened every year once summer hit. "Where are you going?" Leo demanded, seeing as Raph was heading towards the exit.

"Out!" He yelled back then disappeared before the others could stop him. His haste took him to the normal manhole cover quickly. With a look around, he jumped out then scaled the closest building to assure no one would see him.

The normal smells of New York City faded away from his senses and were only replaced with the maddening scent of female horomones. He grunted as he moved from rooftop to rooftop, not aware or caring where he was going. Away or closer.

To his dismay, the sounds of the city had not vanished, they grew louder with each passing second. It fueled the instinct in his chest like a drum beat of war. There had to be a way or a person to take this insanity from him. "You get you're hands off me!" A hoarse female voice screamed from the street. He came to a skidding halt upon the angry yelling and took a peak over the ledge he was perched on. "You can't treat me like this!"

It was Cherry, she was being lead out of what looked like a community center by a large man in white. "This is a place for people to heal their addictions, not to pick up Johns."

Cherry was a well known prostitute around these blocks, he and his brothers had saved her a few times from her pimp that enjoyed beating his employees. "I am an addict!"

The man scoffed. "You only come here to earn your nights pay, now get!". He went back inside as she finally gave up the fight. Something about the scene perked Raphael's interest, enough to climb down and check it out. On the outside of the door, just within his viewing range, was a poster that read:

Sex Addicts Anonymous

9:30-10pm

Coffee and doughnuts served free.

His eyes widened with the spark of opportunity, this was the solution to his problem. Ducking low, he came to the edge of the window where a group of people sat in a circle. A middle aged man was standing up, most likely explaining the stituation with Cherry to everyone. "Now, I see a few new faces, why don't you introduce yourself," he took a seat then motioned to another.

Three people stood up, told their name and a small story of why they were here but it was the fourth that caught his attention. The farthest away sat a girl, in her late teens maybe early twenties, expression was careless if not bored. "Riley, would you like to start then?"

She rolled her darkly lined eyes. "Not really," she responded as she twirled a thin piece of unnaturally colored red hair around her finger.

"You know it's mandatory," he persisted.

"To be honest, I don't know why I'm here, or anyone of you for that matter," she began. "It's sex, one of those most natural things anyone can do. I'm not a addict, just a naturalist."

He watched her defiant behavior with excitement that made his plastron grow uncomfortably tight. "So you think at your age your behavior is acceptable?" The man countered.

She leaned forward to stare him in the eye. "At my age, a few hundred years ago I'd be married with seven children before I turned sixteen," a knowing look flashed across her face before she returned back to her normal sitting in the chair. "Our 'addiction' was celebrated by the Greeks, Pagans and plenty of other cultures."

He hummed as she finished her sentence. "Do you think that's what the judge will see it as or the man's wife you had relations with?" The entire room watched carefully as they knew the back and forth between the two was not over.

"What are you doing?!" Leo rounded the corner followed by the other two terrapins.

Raph shot away from the window. "I'm solving a problem," he answered snidely.

The brothers quickly examined the same poster that had originally caught his attention. Leo turned on him with a disgusted glare. "This is your solution? Preying on people's weakness for a moment of relief?"

Raph tried to expelle the surge of anger rising in his head before he did something he may regret. "It's not like that, Leo." He managed through gritted teeth.

"It's exactly like that," Leo stated firmly. "You're coming back home with us before you do something stupid.". Raph tilted his head to the side as if he couldn't believe what his ears just heard. He stepped closer to Leo, puffing his plastron out to assert his dominance.

"You gonna make me?" His face was only inches away at now. Leo made it a point not to break eye contact but when Raph was in season fighting with him became more dangerous then usual. "I didn't think so."

"You're more trouble then it's worth, right now." Leo began to walk away. "But if you're not back soon, I will bring you down." In an instant the brothers disappeared, leaving Raph to go back to his examining.

Within the time the confrontation had happened and the interruption, the room had calmed down leaving the girl to brood in her chair whilst the others talked freely. He studied each small movement she made; whether it was her nervous tapping foot or when she started chewing on her nails. "All right, I think we've covered some important ground today." The man clapped his hands together as they began to rise. "And remember, if your feeling any urges or temptations, call your sponsor and talk through it rather then act."

When everyone came crowding towards the doors, Raph his in the alleyway, watching patiently for Riley to emerge. They all gathered into various vehicles or around bus stops but she just stood on the edge of the street, watching them leave. She lit a cigarette, sauntering down the street without a care. "Hey," Raph called from his hiding space.

He could tell this was a bad idea, talking to humans, revealing himself, it could only end bad. Yet his hormone induced brain screamed for this girl like nothing it ever had before. She could give him what he wanted. What he needed. "Hey!" He said a little louder this time as she almost walked passed. Her head flipped to the side facing the dark alley, an eyebrow raised curiously.

"Yes?" She answered unmoving. Anyone with half a brain wouldn't go down a place like that in New York. She tried adjusting her eyes from her safe point in the light but with no luck. "I'm not interested in drugs if that's what your selling'."

"I think we can help each other," he retorted, slowly inching forward.

She crossed her arms before taking another drag off her cigarette. "Oh yeah? How ya figure that one, buddy?" Her response was full of saracasm but as the figure grew closer her nerves began to quiver. Whoever this was, was a large man well over a foot taller then her and getting taller as it came closer.

"I saw you at that meeting," he explained, now just barely in the cloak of shadows.

She huffed a sigh. "I see, your gonna offer me the time of my life which will be mediocre at best," she laughed. "Buddy there ain't nothin' you can do to surprise me."

A predatory grin flashed acrossed his lips as he took the final step out of his cover. Her eyes grew large taking in the sight of the massive turtle. The cigarette fell from her lips as she took a step back to fully take a look at the creature standing before her. He was almost two feet taller with muscles that traced around every line of his green skin. His face was surprisingly human despite some of the prominent features missing, like ears. "I have an offer to take make you."

"Okay, I'm listening."

 **A/N: Needless to say this story will have a lot of smut in the next however many chapters, cause it involving mating season Raph and a sex addict. So if that's not your thing, turn away now. If it is, go right on ahead and enjoy. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Raphael cautious followed the girl to her apartment on the west end of town. It wasn't long before the streets began to crack and the buildings looked more and more run down. He stayed above on the roofs to stay out of sight just on the off chance this was somehow a trap. He kept a close eye on her but only for the viewing pleasure. The amount of sexual hormones this girl gave out he could have found her from miles away, in a large crowd by scent alone.

She glanced over her shoulder then nodded her head to the area she assumed he was. He climbed down quickly, anticipation causing his body to quiver just slightly. "I don't do this often," she informed as they climbed the flight of stairs. They reached a splintered door with a dirty welcome mat in front. He took a small inhale of her as they entered, enjoying the sweet perfume of her natural odor. "You want somethin' to drink?" She left him in the bleak living room and tracked to the kitchen. "Aint got much. Soda? Beer? Rum?"

"Beer," he answered, taking a seat on the almost flat bean bag chair. She returned with two bottles in hand, to sing him one then opening hers.

"So let's hear it, sir turtle," she waved, leaning against the doorway.

"Raphael," he corrected.

"Riley," she pointed to herself.

Under her gaze the words he'd originally planned escaped his memory. If he was didn't think he'd get this far, normally it was a scream preceded by running away. "I think we can help each other out," he started slowly. "I need a release and I assure you it will be like nothin you've ever had before."

She crossed her arms after taking a long drink, eyes never leaving him. "So you wanna be fuck buddies, pretty much.". He nodded, swigging down half the beer in one drink. "Can't say those muscle would be a disappointment but what's up with the under carriage?"

He gave her a look of confusion but understood her word when her eyes lowered to the spot between his legs. "Oh that."

"Yeah buddy, what's that like? I mean it wouldn't be a shock if it wasn't," she hummed trying to find the correct term. "Quite human."

"It's not, well not completely," he fumbled over the sentence. He'd never had this conversation before, it was quite exciting she seemed to be considering it.

"Show me."

Awkwardly, he lifted himself to his full height before removing his hip covering and releasing his member from it's protection behind his plastron. A small gasp sounded from her lips as she scanned his impressive size, even flaccid it was larger then the average male fully erect. "I'm sorry," he saw her reaction and quickly covered his exposure.

She set down her bottle as she crossed the space between the two. "You don't got anything to be sorry for," she moved his hands away from his lower half then went to her knees to examined him further. With soft hands she cup the mass of flesh that dangled before her. He let out a soft moan at her touch which she ignored. Never in her life had she seen anything quite this large, unless you count novelty items at a erotic store. Just as soon as he felt her, she drew away to gather her beer then to take a seat across from him. "You, my friend, are quite a specimen."

He drew his member back up then followed her lead by sitting. "So you'll agree?" He asked, trying to steady his voice.

"Agree?" She repeated. "Boy, I'd be rolling in my grave if I never gave that monster a try, but there is a catch or two."

He nodded, in that moment he would agree to anything she wanted so long as more then a touch was involved.

"Ya see those meetings I go to, I have to. No choice. In that time I have to refrain from any sexual activity," she gauged his expression to make sure he understood, when she felt her point confirmed she continued. "So this little tryst is between you and me, got it?"

He snorted. "And who ya think I'm gonna tell, sweetheart?"

She pursed her lips. "Doesnt matter, just you and me." She finalized. Raph took a moment for a thought, it wasn't like he could tell his brothers. Leo would just sit there judging him with a lecture while the other to stayed silent.

"Anything else?" He didn't care, he just wanted to get started.

"Well, seeing as you seem so willing the next part shouldn't be to difficult," she left her spot to get another two drinks but returned as fast as she left. "See I have a particular flavor when it comes to my relations. And I'm not fond of deviating from it."

"Babe, I'm sure I can handle whatever your dealin'," he laughed, popping off the metal cap.

"Good," she opened the side drawer to the table between them and took a moment to rummage around in it for whatever it was she was looking for. Raph tried to take a peak from above but caught nothing but a few discarded pages along with pens. She gave an approving him as she retrieved her item. Without letting him see exactly what it was she picked herself up then knelt before him on his side. She offered out a small leather collar with black fur surrounding the inside. He wedged one of his fingers through a small silver leash loop, looking at it questioningly.

"What's this for?" He gazed down at her as she lifted her head with a devious grin.

"You're my master now."

 **A/N: So what cha think? And yes this story will involve BDSM, the real stuff. Not the 50 shades abuse hidden behind sex crap (no offense to anyone who enjoyed it). I figured with Raph's dominance and aggression it would be suiting for his character.**


	3. Chapter 3

Riley threw her head back as she arched into the red turtles climax. She felt her body spasm in euphoria causing her to push against his hips to feel his depleating length shrink as he finished. "God," she breathed out rapidly when he pulled himself free of her. "You are somethin' else man."

A swell of pride filled Raphael as he laid down beside her, completely satisfied from the last hour's events. It was everything he'd ever imagined and so much more. "You are very welcome," he grinned, glancing over to watch her naked chest heave to catch air. She leaned over him to gather a small, see through black robe then put it on.

"That's your only free-be though," she looked down at him, her expression turned more serious. "Next time we do it my way." She tossed the collar in his direction as she went towards the opposite side of the room to retrieve a towel.

"Last time I checked, you'll have to do whatever I say," his smirk grew wider at the thought, all ready his excitement was returning. "So it looks like we do it my way no matter what."

"Dont get cocky boy," she warned, throwing the towel at him when she was finished cleaning up. "I may obey to your will but I have all the power."

Before they'd retreated to her room, a simple explanation of exactly what she wanted out of him was set down. He'd never considered a master/slave relationship to be a turn on for the other party but she was insisted on nothing else. Not that he minded having absolute control over at least this new aspect in his life. Seemed the only one where Leo couldn't butt his head into. "So when's the next time I can come over?"

"Anytime after ten I'll be free," she responded nonchalantly.

He nodded to her even though she hadn't looked in his direction for the last twenty minutes. It was time to go even though his body was ready for more. No doubt he had an ear full waiting for him when he returned. He slipped out of the apartment complex without goodbyes exchanged. It wasn't entirely clear to him what this agreement was, whether it just be sex or if it was expected to turn into more. For the time being he'd keep his distance until clear lines were made.

Taking one last breath of fresh air he turned over a nearby manhole cover and headed down into the sewer. There was a strong part of him that hoped the late hour would assure his brothers were asleep upon his arrival. He also knew because of the season it was unlikely, sleep became difficult when all your mind could concentrate on was one thing. Though he had a certain satisfaction knowing he'd be the only one not disturbed by those needs tonight.

"Where have you been!?" Leo yelled immediately when Raph walked through the door. "We searched everywhere for you!"

"I was around," he shrugged without a care, not even Leo's bickering could bring him down.

The leader's face spread into a knowing smirk. "Finally realized I was right about your stupid plan?". He crossed his arm over his plastron, waiting for admittance from Raph.

"If that's what you wanna think, sure," the red turtle took one glance over to him before walking passed. Normally it wouldn't have taken much to get under his skin but tonight he had everything he wanted. Leo was wrong, he had Riley and his horomones weren't driving him insane.

"What's that smell?" Mikey popped up from the couch, inhaling the air deeply to figure what it was out. He jumped in front of Raph then stared at him with shock. "You smell like a girl!"

Donnie whipped around from his project as soon as Mikey's words hit his ears. "You didn't," he mumbled out coming closer to inspect the scene. "You did!"

"There is no way Raph actually found a girl," Leo pushed them out of the way. "I mean look at him! No way a human girl would-" He stopped mid-sentence then narrowed his eyes. He paced around his sibling analyzing his relaxed, calm posture. " You're disguisting. How could you actually take advantage of someone like that!?"

Raph just scoffed. "Please, if ya meant the girl you'd know I wasn't taking advantage of anyone."

"That cause there's something wrong with her!" Leo shouted, he couldn't believe his own blood would stoop to this level. "There's reason for that meeting in case you didn't know! God, I actually thought you might have listened to me for once but instead you pull this!"

Leo's words finally started to take a tole on Raph, the anger that had been relieved began to grow once more. "Just cause Splinter made you leader once upon a time doesn't mean you know everything. There's not a damn thing wrong with what happened!" He stared down at the blue terrapin then a sudden thought struck him. "I think you're just jealous."

"Jealous?" Leo let out a mock laugh. "You have to be joking. You practically force yourself on to some innocent girl and you think I'm jealous of that?"

Raph clenched his fists at the accusation, never would he force anything on anyone. "If you woulda seen the things she did, you'd know there was no force involved," he grinned knowing he was only pushing buttons at this point. "She loved every second of it and begged for more."

"You're sick."

"And you're an uptight, whiney little virgin." He concluded seeing Leo fume with rage brought on by his own unsatisfied needs and Raph's provocations.

"This ends," Leo demanded in an icy tone. He was so close to beating the smug look off his brother's face but couldn't give in. It would only fuel his accusation of jealousy and he wouldn't give Raph that joy of being right.

Raph raised an eye ridge at him and turned towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge to retrieve a beer then leaned against the door way. "You better get used to it," he smiled , taking a drink. "Cause it's only just started."

 **A/N: Bro-rage! Btw to anyone reading COTR, these two stories are 100 percent unrelated in every way.**


	4. Chapter 4

Raphael tapped his foot impatiently while he gazed down at the building across the street. The meeting was going on longer then the previous one had before, no doubt because of some conflict inside. He inwardly cursed Riley, who he could see vehemently arguing, if she would just play the part they would be at play now. There wasn't much he could read off the girl besides her disdain for counciling and overactive sex drive. Then again there wasn't much more he'd seen so far.

Maybe it was Leo's words getting to him or maybe it was his basic understanding of the top side but what if there was something off about her? It wasn't like most humans to just accept his appearance and it was never the case to find it appealing enough to touch, no less do what they had. He groaned, he was spending way too much time around Donnie and Leo. He was over thinking. There was nothing wrong, he assured himself, everyone has different kinks or turn ons.

The internet proved that one without a doubt.

Everyone inside stood up from their chairs bidding goodbyes and heading for the outside. Once the many had cleared away, he jumped down to the nearest alley to wait for her to pass by. As soon as he caught a glimpse of her bright crimson hair, he reacted by yanking her in by the wrist and pushing her against the wall. "Well howdy-doo," she grinned. "Couldnt wait for-". His lips crashed into her own, forcing them apart with his thick tongue. A moan whispered out of her as his hands roughly slide down her sides, squeezing her hips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling the kiss in deeper for a brief second before he pulled away.

"No," he smirked, flipping her around so her stomach was pressed into the side of the building. She felt a softness wrap around her neck, resting gently on her shoulders. "You'll be needing this," he gave the collar ring a quick tug then leapt out of sight.

"I'll bet I will," she whispered to no one with an excited smile playing on to her mouth.

Raph made it to her apartment within a minute, waiting on the outside staircase for her to arrive. He silently cursed he didn't just take her right there in the alley but he knew better. Anticipation, he thought, the little bit he waited the better it would be. He just wished she would have kept the window open so he could find all her toys they would play with.

Just behind the curtain barely covering her bedroom he could see a discarded pair of handcuffs lying on the floor. He'd noticed them the other night and hoped they wouldn't be hidden away before their next escapade. He was not disappointed. And neither would she be.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see her enter the building. It was hardly thirty seconds before the window swung open with the heavy breathing girl motioning him in. He slid into the room with a single graceful movement then stood at his full height over the patiently waiting girl in the middle of the room. She stayed still until a command was given. "Clothes off," he stared as she obeyed, watching her strip each layer of cloth.

When the order was complete she resumed her still position, never taking her eyes off him. He circled around her slowly, tracing one large finger down from her neck then around to the small of her back. She shivered as the small touch was replaced with callused hands caressing her thighs just underneath her soft cheeks. "Have you been good today?"

"Mhm, yes," she answered, feeling herself wetten as he continued his torment. He stopped, a one flash of motion, his hand slapped against her bare ass. She sucked in a breath as the sting set in a low moan sounded in her throat. "Yes, master." She corrected.

"Do you think you deserve a treat, pet?" He asked, she bit her lip, nodding her head in response. "I don't hear you."

He smacked her again, this time it was aimed to the underside of her bottom. "Yes, master!" She cried out.

"That's better," he grinned, snapping his fingers then pointed to the ground, she followed instantly falling to her knees. Her hands reached up as he released his hardened self from his pouch. "Not yet." She heard a small click, feeling cold metal bind her hands behind her back. She looked up at him with the most innocent expression she could muster but her eyes betrayed her. An almost animalistic flash of desire passed before her eyes. "Go on."

A small, pink tongue slipped beyond her lips, skillfully bringing the tip into the beginning of her mouth. It flicked all around as she pulled it further in then back out in repetition. A low groan vibrated in his throat as he watched her head bob back and forth. If she were to keep this up he won't last very long, at least not long enough for the main course. "Good, pet," he tangled his fingers through her short hair, pulling her fully to the ground.

Her head rested on the floor while her hips wavered in the air, swaying slightly. One finger tickled up her soaking enterance, she let out a cry of pleasure as he slipped it in. "You are just insatiable, aren't you?"

"Yes, master."

"Do you want me, pet?" He let his finger slide out then rubbed his member against her wet spot. Her hips reacted and pushed into him, jolting as it touched the sensative pink nub. "Answer me, pet."

"Yes master!" She screamed it this time, frustration and need building inside her core. She could feel the tip ease just barely in then quickly retreat.

"Then beg for it," his hands slapped into her hips as he thrusted his full length inside her.

"Please, master!" She cried out as he slammed into her as hard as he could over and over. "Please, fuck me, master!" One hand grabbed a fistful of her hair, the other pulled the chain between the cuffs binding her wrists together. She was so tight around him, it was hard to believe he even fit inside. Each time her body contracted she moaned for more, louder each time. If she kept going on like this it would be miracle if she could speak for the next week.

He released his grip on her, changing it to a more favorable grab on her shoulders. "Please, master!" He felt his muscles tightened in his lower abdomen as he felt himself get closer to finish. He growled releasing he shouldn't have let her use her mouth as long as she did. She was just to good with it.

He buried the full length inside her as he hit his peak. A deep, almost inaudible rumble sounded throughout his chest as he release inside of her. With a few more gentle thrusts, he fell back away from her. He watched with a grin as she struggled to get off the floor without the use of her hands. "Ya gonna get these off me?" She gave him a lazy smile.

He crossed his arms. "And why would I do that?" He pulled the collar around her neck, sending her back on the ground in between his legs. "You still have a mess to clean up."

 **A/N: So what y'all think? Reviews, maybe? Please? XP**


End file.
